Abracadabra!
by Arrum A M
Summary: "Dulu, kupikir semua pekerja yang bekerja di toko-toko mal itu ramah dan baik. Tetapi, mengapa manusia satu ini...!"
1. Chapter 1

**Rae Hee POV**

 _BRAAKKK_!

"Annyeonghaseyoooo...! Aku datang lagi...!" teriakku sambil menutup pintu dan melambai ke arah orang-orang yang ada di situ. Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arahku.

"Wah, wah… selamat datang, nona muda."

"Anda datang lagi?!"

"Wah senangnya nona datang lagi…."

Aku hanya cengengesan. Aku benar-benar suka di sini. Namaku Jung Rae Hee, anak seorang manajer " _Haesbich_ ", sebuah _departement_ _store_ ternama di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Sekarang sedang libur tahun baru dan aku sering menganggur. Jadi, aku memutuskan main ke sini sekaligus membantu-bantu di belakang. Para staf toko ini benar-benar ramah padaku. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai teman, dan aku bahkan mempunyai teman curhat yang juga bekerja di sini. Semuanya ramah, kecuali….

 _GREP_! Tiba-tiba ada yang mencekik leher jenjangku dari belakang, "Wah, kamu datang lagi!"

Aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada dibalik punggungku. "Jinyoung! Hentikan, sakit tahu!" teriakku. Aku mengayunkan sikuku ke belakang, tepat mengenai perutnya.

Orang-orang yang ada di gudang barang ini hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kami berdua. Dia maksudku Jung Jin Young adalah staf kebanggaan _Haesbich_. Termasuk staf yang cukup jago dan mendapat banyak kepercayaan ayahku. Hal itu membuat dia jadi besar kepala. Aku membenci kalau aku harus berurusan dengannya.

Aku melihat Jinyoung kesakitan. Aku jadi agak merasa bersalah lalu mengajaknya duduk-duduk di sebuah kursi di belakang baju-baju yang digantung. Inilah markasku.

"Kamu datang lagi untuk menemuiku, ya?" tanya Jinyoung GR.

"Apaan sih! Orang juga datang kesini untuk menemui Hyu Ri! Kamu GR banget!" jawabku emosi.

"Kamu terlalu sering ke sini. Teman-temanku bilang, mereka merasa tidak bebas bekerja jika ada kamu. Selain itu, bukannya kamu dilarang ayahmu main ke sini?"

Aku terdiam. Aku memang pergi sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan Appa. Sebenarnya, dulu dibolehkan saja aku main kesini, tetapi setahun lalu aku membuat kekacauan hebat sampai harus melibatkan ayahku. Aku dihukum tidak boleh jalan-jalan ke mal ini selama seminggu dan dilarang berkunjung _Haesbich_ seorang diri (minimal ada Oppa atau Eomma yang menemaniku). Namun sekarang aku begitu bosan di rumah sendirian. Jadi, aku tak bisa menahan keinginanku mencari teman di sini. Apalagi ada Hyu Ri, sahabat baikku. Aku tak perlu khawatir ketahuan karena seluruh karyawan yang ada di sini sudah kugertak untuk tak pernah menghubungi Appa, dan setan di sebelahku inilah yang berani menentangku.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung dengan seenaknya. "Beliau terlalu sibuk menjagaku selama 24 jam penuh. Aku bosan di rumah,"

Aku meninggalkan Jinyoung yang bengong sendiri saat kudengar waktunya istirahat dan pergantian staf kasir. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatku itu jalan ke arahku. Tapi, tanggapannya sungguh luar biasa ketika aku memanggilnya.

"Hyu Ri- _ya_ …!"

 _Sret_! Hyu Ri malah membuang mukanya dan bilang; "Siapa yang bicara, ya?"

Aku gemes sekali melihatnya. Kucubit pipinya dengan keras.

Hyu Ri tertawa. "Kamu datang lagi, ya?!" serunya senang.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Dan ada yang ingin kuceritakan," jawabku sambil merangkulnya. Hyu Ri mengambil mantel panjang dan kami berjalan keluar.

"Aku pulang."

Rumahku sepi. Appa dan Eomma masih bekerja. Seharusnya Oppa-ku ada di rumah. Hanya saja aku tak kunjung mendengar suaranya. Tapi, begitu aku masuk ke ruang tamu di rumahku, aku mendengar suara namja dan yeoja yang sedang tertawa dari arah ruang tengah. Aku mengenal suara namja itu….

 _Brak_! Aku membuka pintu menuju ruang tengah.

"Baro!" teriakku marah. Kulihat _nae_ oppa sedang asyik bercanda sambil duduk di sofa dengan seorang yeoja…. YANG BERBEDA DENGAN KEMARIN!

"Eeeehh Rae Hee-ku sudah pulang," seru Baro gugup. Aku bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau memarahi dia. Apalagi saat aku tahu kalau dia selingkuh.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku menaggapinya dengan dingin. "Tolong jaga sikapmu. Sebentar lagi Appa dan Eomma pulang!" ucapku sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarku. Kamarku ada di lantai dua.

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Baro itu, kakak laki-lakiku yang selalu berusaha memanjakan aku. Sering juga aku dibuat kesal olehnya. Nama aslinya Sunwoo, tapi aku sudah terlanjur suka memanggilnya Baro. Ceritanya cukup panjang untuk diingat. Baro seorang cowok _playboy_. Jika Appa dan Eomma sedang tidak ada di rumah, dia pasti akan pergi lalu pulangnya ia akan membawa seorang yeoja ke rumah. Waktu SMP dulu, temanku juga ada yang jadi korbannya. Aku pikir dari kelas satu SMP sampai anak kuliahan sudah ada yang pernah jadi korbannya. mungkin tatapan matanya yang unik itulah yang menyebabkan para yeoja mudah terpana.

Tabiat Baro mirip dengan Jinyoung. Buruk. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah menyukai mereka, maupun laki-laki lain.

Aku turun ke bawah karena tenggorokanku terasa perih. Sepertinya Baro sudah pergi. Aku tidak mau tahu ke mana perginya si hidung belang itu. Aku mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas lalu kembali ke kamar. Aku melihat memo yang tergantung di cermin riasku. Dari tadi Aku berada di kamar, kenapa tidak melihatnya? Dari Appa!

From : Appa

Rae Hee, Appa dan Eomma harus menghadiri meeting diluar kota mengenai _Haesbich_ selama beberapa hari. Kami tahu kamu kangen dengan _Haesbich_. Sebagai mengobati sedihmu, kami memberikan sesuatu yang belum dijuar di Haesbich maupun toko-toko lainnya. Jangan berantem dengan oppa-mu, ya….

Aku tersenyum. Syukurlah Appa tidak tahu kalau aku senang pergi diam-diam ke _Haesbich_. Baguslah.

Aku mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud. Ternyata sebuah baju terusan tanpa lengan yang berkancing di sepanjang tubuhnya plus rompi cokelat gelap tangan pendek. Temanku bilang, akan lebih bagus jika bagian bawah rompi itu diikat. Ok! Aku akan memakainya besok. Gamsahamnida, Appa.

Hari ini aku pergi ke _Haesbich_ lagi. Kata Hyu Ri, ada barang baru yang datang, jadi mereka kekurangan tenaga. Apalagi sekarang sedang liburan, diskon di mana-mana, jadi pengunjung membludak.

Selain itu, tujuanku datang ke sini, aku ingin membalas Jinyoung atas kata-kata dan kelakuannya yang kejam. Dia sengaja menyindirku dengan mengatakan pada temannya bahwa yeoja berlesung pipi itu semuanya jelek. Sialan, aku punya lesung pipi! Kemudian ia juga memaksaku untuk mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi manekin yang beratnya minta ampun! Untunglah Hyu Ri dan Sandeul mencegahnya untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi padaku. Kemudian tadi malam, Jinyoung mengirim e- _mail_ permintaan maafnya yang sangat pendek; "Mian."

Semudah itukah dia minta maaf?! Aku me- _reply_ e- _mail-_ nya dengan jawaban yang setimpal dengan bahu-bahuku yang sakit, " _NO_ _WAY_!"

Aku tak kunjung menyapa Jinyoung sepanjang pagi ini. Aku hanya sesekali memergokinya sedang menjaga stand atau melayani tamu. Jinyoung selalu tersenyum ramah pada pembeli. Padahal, dia begitu jahat. Dasar modus.

Sampai akhirnya, dia beristirahat di ruang khusus pegawai dan duduk di sampingku. Rupanya dia tidak sadar kalau di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang me- _reply_ e- _mail_ -nya dengan jawaban " _NO_ _WAY_!".

"Jinyoung," panggilku. Jinyoung yang sedang minum jadi kaget dan menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Dia terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Rae Hee?! Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?!" seru Jinyoung kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar.

"Wae? Apa-apaan, sih, kamu?" tanyaku. Aku beranjak pergi. Tiba-tiba Jinyoung menarik bajuku.

"YA!" seruku dengan keras seraya menepis tangannya. Kulihat Jinyoung sudah dengan muka imutnya. Entah kenapa, muka ini selalu membuat diriku menjadi aneh seketika.

"Mianhaeyo, Rae Hee. Aku sudah bersikap kejam padamu kemarin. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Maafkan aku, ya? Jebal," ucap Jinyoung sambil memegang bahuku. Aku jadi kasihan.

"I…iya, ya sudah. Tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi, ya?!"

"Gomawo, Rae Heee!" teriak Jinyoung seperti orang gila. Hup! Aku menjadi sasaran amuknya. Dia mendekap erat tubuhku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kyaaa…!" teriakku kaget.

Jinyoung diam saja. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangannya mengangkat bajuku tinggi-tinggi.

"Lepaskan bajumu, ini mau dijual!" bentak Jinyoung sambil menarik baju bagian bawahku.

Spontan aku mendorong dadanya dengan kesal. "Jangan pegang, ini mahal!" seruku sambil memalingkan muka.

Aku keluar dari situ. Aku ingin memukulnya, tapi rasanya aku nggak bisa menyentuh wajahnya. Saat dia memelukku tadi, aku merasakan kalau nafasnya memburu, dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Hal itulah yang membuatku kehilangan sebagian diriku. Aku belum pernah mendengarkan detak jantung seseorang sebelumnya. 'Apakah semua orang detak jantungnya cepat seperti Jinyoung?'

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi sebelumnya ku ingin berkeliling di mal ini dulu. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan bunyi detak jantung Jinyoung yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku ini. Aku mendengarkan detak jantungku sendiri dan membandingkannya. Ternyata detak jantungku lebih cepat dari Jinyoung! Aku merasa sesak. Rasanya tenagaku sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi aku berhenti dan beristirahat sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas balkon.

"Pemandangannya indah, ya," kata seseorang yang aku tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan ada di sampingku.

Aku menoleh. Siapa ini? SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat) banget, sih?! Orang ini berambut cokelat, dan memakai jaket kulit tebal cokelat yang sengaja tidak ditutup dengan kaos putih bertuliskan "HERITAGE" berlapis sebuah sweater hitam tipis yang hanya dikancing di bagian tengah, plus celana jeans panjang hitam dan sepatu kets.

"Siapa, ya?" tanyaku terbengog-bengong. Namja ini kaget. Mukanya merah padam.

"Jangan bercanda atau kamu kubunuh!" ancamnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke jidatku. Aku hanya melongo bingung melihat orang ini. Melihat itu, dia membawaku…. KABURRR!

"Kyaaa…! Penculikaaaan!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya. Dia membawaku ke lantai dua, ke sebuah tempat yang kukenal. Ya, sekarang kami berada di depan pintu masuk _Haesbich_.

"Kenal tempat ini?!" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke _Haesbich_.

"I…iya, kenapa?" jawabku takut-takut.

Penyelamat datang! Kulihat Hyu Ri keluar dari pintu khusus pegawai dengan mantel panjangnya. Rupanya dia sudah mau pulang.

Maaf, Hyu Ri. Aku harus mengganggu perjalanan pulangmu.

"HYU RIII!" panggilku sambil menarik tangannya. Hyu Ri menoleh ke arah kami dengan bingung. Kami semua terdiam sejenak, sampai tiba-tiba Hyu Ri tersenyum dan tertawa keras.

"Hyu Ri! Apa-apaan kamu ini? Tolong aku, dong! Orang aneh ini mencoba menculikku!" terangku dengan wajah polos. Tawanya semakin keras.

Melihat itu, aku hanya terbengong-bengong. _'Kenapa dengan orang-orang ini?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Namja aneh itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak juga pergi ataupun melepaskan genggamannya. _'Aneh. Biasanya penculik atau pencabul pasti akan kabur jika ketahuan. Tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?'_

"Hei, Rae Hee!" seru Hyu Ri tiba-tiba. Tawanya sudah reda. Dia menepuk bahuku. "Ap…apa?" jawabku kaget. Aku masih tidak mengerti. Hyu Ri tersenyum licik.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak tahu namja ini siapa?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"A…aku benar-benar nggak kenal! Sebenarnya siapa "

"BABO! Padahal kamu selalu berkelahi dengannya. Kamu juga selalu berkata 'BENCI' padanya. Kamu bilang dia selalu berlaku sadis padamu. Apa kamu tidak mengenalnya hanya karena dia tidak pakai seragam pegawai toko ini?!" bentak Hyu Ri kemudian tertawa lagi.

Ho? Dia pegawai toko ini? Pegawai di _Haesbich_? Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan semua staf laki-laki di sini kecuali Sandeul dan….

Aku menoleh. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang familiar sekali. "Sekarang apa kau sudah ingat siapa aku?" tanyanya.

YA! AKU TAHU SIAPA INI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rae Hee POV**

"Kamu!" teriakku lalu melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar. _Jreg_! Aku menginjak salah satu kakinya. Jelas saja dia kesakitan.

"Aissshhh…!" ia mengaduh dan meloncat ke sana kemari sambil memegangi kakinya.

Kalian mau tahu siapa namja ini? Kuberi tahu, ya. Namja inilah yang bernama JUNG… JIN… YOUNG! Namja yang MENYEBALKAN! Atau haruskah kupanggil dia…. JUNG MENYEBALKAN?

"Kenapa kamu ini " ucapku. Sebentar, aku kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Jinyoung dan aku bersamaan.

"Kenapa apa maksudmu? Kamu mengacaukan rencanaku untuk pulang!" seruku di hadapannya.

"Mwo?! Bukannya kamu yang mengacau rencanaku untuk pulang?!" balasnya tak kalah nyaring.

"Apa...?! Aku sedang beristirahat sejenak lalu kamu memanggilku. Siapa yang mengacaukan, hah?!"

Kami terlibat perang mulut. Tak terasa kalau kami menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang lalu-lalang. Bahkan, saking hebatnya pertengkaran kami, kami saling mengejek seperti: "Kau tukang ngorok!", "Kamu jarang mandi", "Kakimu berbau seperti celana olahraga" dsb.

Aku berhenti sebentar karena kehabisan nafas. Aku hanya bisa terduduk kesal. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Akhirnya, di saat semua terdiam, Aku berusaha mengakhiri perang mulut ini dengan berkata: "Kupikir, aku bisa berteman baik denganmu. Tapi, kita memang nggak bisa dekat,"

Jinyoung terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba dia menyahut. "Mianhaeyo. Baiklah, ini memang salahku. Aku sengaja mencarimu untuk mengantarmu pulang. Aku lihat ramalan cuaca, sore ini sudah mulai turun salju," kata Jinyoung lembut.

Hoh? Ini Jinyoung atau siapa? Aku tak pernah mendengar suara selembut ini dari seorang namja bahkan dari Appa sekalipun. Apalagi Jinyoung, yang selalu kasar padaku. Tapi tadi turun salju katanya? Wah, bagaimana aku pulang? Aku saja ke sini dengan bus.

"Kamu serius mau mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku sambil berdiri.

"Ya, setelah aku dinner."

"Baiklah. Aku berserah diri kepadamu!" jawabku akhirnya. Aku mengira-ngira apa jawaban dari Jung Menyebalkan ini.

"Ya. Begitu dong, anjing kecilku…," katanya sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

Kutepis tangannya. "Tapi, aku tidak mau ada tarik-tarikan, lari-larian sama teriak-teriakan lagi!" ucapku tegas. Selembut-lembutnya Jinyoung, tapi tetap saja dia namja yang sembarangan.

Kami berjalan beriringan. Jinyoung mengajakku berkeliling dulu sebelum pulang. Dia bilang, Dia mau makan di rumah saja.

Rumah? Iya. Aku tidak tahu namja ini tinggal bersama siapa. Mungkin ada istri atau kakak perempuannya?

Eh, tapi aku belum tahu kalau orang ini punya istri. Lalu kalau dia sudah beristri kenapa dia berani mengajak anak gadis orang jalan-jalan di mal? Apalagi gadis itu adalah atasannya. Selain itu, Hyu Ri bilang Jinyoung anak tunggal. Kalau dia tinggal sendiri bagaimana dia makan? _Delivery_? _Every day_?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Eh? Eh? Dimana Jung Menyebalkan? Sekitar semenit yang lalu kan dia masih di depanku. Aku celingukan mencarinya. Aku hampir menangis ketika ada seseorang menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang.

"Hei, kamu nyasar ke mana saja, hah?" gertak orang itu dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

"Hiii… Jung Menyebalkan! Eh, salah, maksudku Jinyoung!" ucapku sambil memasang muka Suneo-nya Doraemon.

"Tadi, kan, aku sudah bilang, ikuti saja ke mana aku pergi! Selain itu, apa itu? Jung Menyebalkan?!" kata Jinyoung sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Mianhae, salah nama," jawabku sambil menunduk.

" _NO_ _WAY_!" teriak Jinyoung menirukan isi emailku. "Ayo, kita pulang. Nanti saljunya makin tebal!" serunya sambil menarik tanganku. Dia melanggar perjanjiannya!

Seperti tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, dia jawab "Supaya tidak terpisah," dengan entengnya.

Kami lari menuju parkiran di lantai empat. Orang ini suka sekali berlari seperti ada tsunami. Uwah, Jung Menye Jinyoung ternyata membawa mobil. Apa lagi ini keluaran terbaru. Dia pasti seorang pegawai yang sukses.

Aku ternganga. Ternyata boleh juga namja ini.

"Wah, di mana aku menaruh kuncinya, ya?" kata Jinyoung meraba-raba sakunya.

Sementara itu, aku sibuk memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Jinyoung begitu cocok dengan apa yang dipakainya. Seragam _Haesbich_ , bajunya sekarang yang ini... sangat pas dengan rambut cokelatnya yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Ah, ketemu!" seru Jinyoung sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang dikenal dengan kunci itu. Dia terdiam saat tahu aku memperhatikannya. "Wae?" tanyanya di tengah keheningan.

"HUACHIII!" aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bersin! Aku merasa kedinginan. Salju pasti sudah mulai turun.

Salju pertama di bulan November. Ah, sepertinya aku salah pakai baju. Mana aku tidak bawa jaket, lagi. Kupikir salju akan datang minggu depan.

"Rae Hee…? Kamu kenapa? Kedinginan, ya? Ini, pakai jaketku!" katanya bertubi-tubi sambil melepaskan jaketnya. Dia memakaikannya di punggungku.

"Eh? Gomawo. Nanti kucucikan dan kukembalikan besok, deh!" aku merapatkan jaket tebal Jinyoung. Aroma maskulin khas Jinyoung segera menyapa hidungku.

"Ah... Tidak perlu! Ayo berangkat...!" jawab Jinyoung sembari membukakan pintu mobil. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang menyetir di sebelahku. Aku agak gugup kali ini. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Jinyoung memakai baju selain seragam _Haesbich_. Berkali-kali aku menelan air liurku.

Suasana sangat sepi dan canggung. Aku takut mengajaknya bicara karena mungkin dia benar-benar konsentrasi memperhatikan jalanan yang agak padat. Ditambah lagi salju turun.

"Cuacanya dingin, ya," kata Jinyoung memulai topik pembicaraan.

"I…iya. Tapi aku cukup hangat di dalam jaketmu," jawabku sambil menatap keluar.

Suasana jadi lengang lagi. Tiba-tiba….

' _GRUUKK_ … _GRUUKK_ …!'

Aku menoleh ke arah Jinyoung. "Ba…barusan perutmu bunyi, ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Yah…."

"Apa kamu lapar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, tenang saja, setelah mengantarmu aku mau makan,"

Aku memandang wajahnya lama. "Rumah kamu di mana?" tanyaku antusias.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya seperti itu?" jawab Jinyoung cuek.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Lagian nggak ada salahnya, kan?" kataku dengan nada mulai tinggi.

"Salah. Sangat salah!" jawab Jinyoung dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Aku menjadi emosi. "Oke. Kalau kamu tidak mau bilang, Aku akan ikut kerumahmu!" teriakku.

"Apaan sih, kamu? Berisik!" bentak Jinyoung sambil memasang sepasang penutup kuping yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Aku enggak mau tahu. AKU IKUT KE MANA PUN KAMU PERGI!" bentakku.

"Kalau aku membawamu ke hadapan appa-mu bagaimana?" kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku hanya terdiam. _'Aku menang!'_ pasti beginilah yang ada dipikiran Jinyoung.

"Yah, paling-paling aku hanya dihukum untuk tidak keluar rumah selama satu atau dua hari, lalu jika kamu tidak memberikan alasan yang tepat pula, kamu yang akan DIPECAT!" jawabku menyudutkannya. "Sudahlah, sekeras apapun kamu berusaha membujukku tidak akan membuatku merubah rencanaku. Aku ini kepala batu,"

"Awas Kamu. Aku pasti akan mengadukanmu ke ayahmu, setelah membawamu kerumahku," jawab Jinyoung akhirnya.

YA! ITULAH JAWABAN YANG KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU!

Ternyata, Jinyoung tinggal disebuah apartemen. Ruangannya berada di lantai paling atas, lantai dua puluh.

"Aku pulang," seru Jinyoung tiba-tiba. Aku jadi kaget. Siapa yang tinggal dengan Jinyoung? Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di sini. Sialan. Ternyata dia membodohiku.

Dasar yang namanya laki-laki. Apalagi jika tinggal sendiri. Yap, apakah kalian sudah menangkap maksudku? Ini rumah… atau malah kandang kambing?!

Iya, benar pemirsa! Rumah Jinyoung sangat BERANTAKAN! Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat lantai karena lantainya dipenuhi dengan pakaian, celana, bahkan _underwear…._

Hiii! Aku tak tahu harus ke mana, harus apa. Aku mau kabur, tapi pintunya dikunci oleh… Jinyoung. Jinyoung! Di mana kamu?! Aku terus berjalan masuk ke ruang tengahnya. Satu-satunya yang bersih di sini hanyalah dapurnya.

Tiba-tiba setan itu muncul di hadapanku. Sekarang pakaiannya sudah ganti dengan kaos putih tangan pendek yang banyak ikon ' _smile'_ -nya, serta celana tiga perempat.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" tanyanya.

"Hei, aku mau tanya, kapan rumah ini terakhir dibersihkan?!"

"Kenapa? Ini kan rumahku. Tidak ada urusannya sama kamu," sahut Jinyoung cuek. "Kalau kamu nggak tahan, pulang saja!" usirnya.

"Jahat. Padahal di luar sedang turun salju. Kenapa kamu tega mengusirku? Kamu akan kulaporkan ke Appa!" ancamku tanpa memperhatikan posisiku sekarang.

"Lalu appa-mu tanya, "Bagaimana bisa ketemu Jinyoung?" maka kamu akan jawab apa?" Jinyoung membalikkan ancamanku.

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk. "Bagaimanapun, kamu sekarang sedang terjepit," kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah," katanya setelah sekian lama diam. "Jika kamu mau rumah ini bersih, silahkan bersihkan rumah ini sesukamu," sambungnya. Ini sebuah perintah.

"Apa?! Kamu akan menjadikanku pembantumu?!"

"Atau kamu mau aku telepon papamu?!" Jinyoung kembali mengancam.

Aku terdiam lagi. "Silakan. Dimulai dari lantai, ya," kata Jinyoung seraya memakaikan sebuah celemek padaku, kemudian menghilang.

UKH! TAHU BEGINI, LEBIH BAIK AKU LANGSUNG PULANG!

Aku mulai memisahkan baju kotor dengan baju bersih. Lalu membuang semua sampah yang berserakan. Menyapu lantai, ngepel, membersihkan jendela, dan tugas tambahan yaitu membersihkan kamar mandi. Sementara yang punya rumah hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa besar sambil membaca majalah.

Aku beristirahat sejenak di kamar mandinya Jinyoung. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengirimkan e- _mail_ ke Baro. _'Aku ada urusan sama temanku, jadi pulangnya telat. Silakan makan duluan.'_ Begitu bunyi e- _mail_ -ku. Tak lama berselang, aku mendapat balasan.

' _Terserah kamu. Aku sedang tak ada di rumah. Silakan menghilang selamanya.'_ Aku tersenyum membacanya. Kami memang berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing.

Huuuhhh… akhirnya selesai juga. Aku beristirahat di sofa sebentar, sebelum Aku sadar kalau pemilik rumah ini sedang melakukan sesuatu di dapur. KLONTANGGG!

Suara panci dan piring riuh berkelentongan. Apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung? Karena penasaran, aku mengintip ke dapur.

"Waaah?!" seruku kaget. Aku benar-benar tak tahu yang dilakukannya. Ternyata, Jung Menyebalkan sedang memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam!

Sedetik kemudian Jinyoung muncul dengan membawa sepanci penuh hidangan yang sepertinya berbahan dasar kimchi. Tapi, sikap angkuhnya tidak berubah karena dengan dinginnya dia berkata; "Minggir!" sambil sengaja menyenggol bahuku.

"Ya! Kamu ngapain, sih?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jinyoung terlebih dahulu meletakkan makanannya ke atas meja makan. "Kamu pikir aku ngapain? Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, tahu!" jawabnya ketus."Aku tahu kamu pasti lapar. Apalagi setelah membersihkan seluruh rumah ini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, aku sengaja masak enak malam ini,"

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa masak?" tanyaku.

Jinyoung melongo. Kenapa? Pertanyaanku barusan aneh, ya? Kan jarang-jarang ada seorang namja yang bisa masak. Wajar kan, kalau aku tanya seperti itu?

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat kita makan, Aku sudah lapar...!" jawab Jinyoung sambil berlalu. Aku mengikutinya menuju meja makan.

"Apa nama hidangan ini?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Entahlah, menurutmu nama yang bagus apa?" tanya Jinyoung sambil memasang senyum aneh dan menautkan jemari-jemarinya di dagu.

"Aaahh, aku tak pandai memberi nama. Kau saja karang namanya!"

"Apa semua masakan harus ada namanya? Lalu bagaimana kamu memberi nama anakmu nanti?"

"Ya, semua masakan punya nama. Aku pernah bikin kue _tart_ dan ternyata kuenya asin dan bantet. Jadi, aku menyebutnya "Si Hancur"!" jawabku. Spontan jawaban itu membuat Jinyoung tertawa.

"Hahaha…. Ternyata nggak semua yeoja bisa memasak kue enak, ya!" ejeknya.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kamu marah?"

Jinyoung yang rupanya sudah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya langsung tersedak dan tertawa. Melihat reaksi lucunya saat tersedak membuatku gemas. Akupun ikut tertawa setelah sedikit membela diriku.

Kemudian kami semua terdiam. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung yang lain.

"Kalau...kalau soal anakku itu biar saja calon suamiku yang memberinya nama," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Jinyoung mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku jadi bingung harus apa. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi ini?

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan berkata; "OK, terserah saja. Ayo makan!"

Aku memasukkan suapan pertamaku. Um… enak. "Wah. Ini enak. Aku tidak tahu orang seperti kamu bisa memasak..." komentarku.

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu meneruskan makannya. "Yah, kamu memang tidak bisa menilai orang."

Belum lagi Jinyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _PRAANNGGG_ …!

Aku terkejut. Gelas yang dipegang Jinyoung tiba-tiba jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Kulihat Jinyoung tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"JINYOUUUNGGG!" teriakku dan menghampirinya. Mukanya memperlihatkan kalau dia sangat kesakitan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Situasi sangat tidak bisa dikendalikan. Aku menyuruh Jinyoung istirahat dan merebahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…?" gumamku seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung memanggilku...

"Rae Hee!" serunya. Aku masuk ke kamarnya. Jinyoung menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal sambil berguling-guling.

"Wa…wae? bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang, apalagi kalau mengingat wajahnya yang sangat kesakitan tadi.

"Tidak bisa lihat aku sedang kesakitan…?!" Jinyoung berusaha memarahiku. Bodoh. Masih sakit begini masih bisa-bisanya… "Huh, sudahlah. Kalau kamu mau dirimu berguna, cepat ambilkan obat di kotak obat di dapur sana!" perintahnya.

"Obat?"

"Ya, obat maag. Yang bungkusnya warna hijau! Palli…!"

O…obat maag? Jinyoung menderita maag?

Jadi, ini semua kesalahanku? Bagaimana bukan kesalahanku? Jinyoung sudah lapar sejak di mal tadi, kemudian terjebak macet di jalan selama 30 menit, lalu menungguku selesai bersih-bersih selama dua jam. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa dikatakan telat makan? Ditambah lagi aku memperlambatnya dengan mengajaknya bicara.

Ukh! Pabo, pabo, PABOOO! Kenapa kamu begitu, Rae Hee? Kamu yeoja yang payah, biang kerok…! Sama seperti kejadian di _Haesbich_ setahun lalu!

"Ooooiii…. Obatnya mana?! Kamu belum menemukannya atau sesat di jalan?! Cepat dong, kotak obatnya ada diatas kulkas…! Palli...!" teriakan Jinyoung membuyarkan lamunanku.

Benar juga, sebaiknya aku berusaha memperbaikinya daripada terus menghina diri sendiri…! OK! Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah sampai Jinyoung merasa baikan!

"Ne, ne… aku dataaangg!" teriakku semangat. Aku mengambil obat dan air minum untuk Jinyoung, kemudian kembali ke kamar.

 _JLEB_! Tiba-tiba mati lampu…! "Kyaaa!" teriakku kaget. Aku perlu penerangan di sini. Gelap sekali!

Aku mengambil ponselku untuk mendapat sedikit cahaya. Eh, tapi ponselku _LOW_ _BATTERY_! Ahhh! Aku dalam bahaya. Aku nggak bisa jalan ke kamar Jinyoung kalau begini.

Aku mundur tiga langkah, dan, _Bruk_! Rupanya aku membentur dinding. Eh tapi dinding kok hangat dan banyak tonjolan seperti tulang begini? Ada juga yang empuk-empuknya….

"A…APA… INI?!" tanyaku curiga. Aku menemukan sebuah suara. 'Deg… deg… deg….' Lho ini kan seperti detak jantung. Jangan-jangan ini….

Tap! Tiba-tiba sebuah senter dinyalakan. Terlihat jelas apa yang kutabrak tadi.

"INI JINYOUNG," jawab 'sesuatu' yang kutabrak tadi, sambil mengarahkan senter ke atas dan memposisikannya di bawah dagunya.

"Hiiii…. Jangan suka mengagetkan, dong!" teriakku setengah menangis. Aku perlu mencuci tanganku dengan air dari tujuh lautan mengingat apa yang kusentuh tadi…!

"Habis, obatku nggak datang-datang. Nah, mana obatnya?"

"I…iya, ini," jawabku sambil menyerahkan sekapleng obat.

 _Plet_! Tiba-tiba senter yang dipegang Jinyoung mati. Jelas saja kami kaget dan spontan langsung saling berpelukan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, kami langsung berusaha 'memantaskan diri'.

"Dasar senter tua. Nggak bisa dipakai satu kali 24 jam, pasti habis baterai!" rutuk Jinyoung sambil mengganti baterai senter.

"Kalau begitu, sih, baterainya yang payah," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Nah, sudah betul."

 _Plet_! Senter menyala bersamaan dengan listrik. Dahi Jinyoung kembali berkerut. Dia mematikan senter dan pergi ke kamar dalam kesunyian. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum seutuhnya diri Jinyoung masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku mau istirahat. Tolong carikan sesuatu untuk kumakan. Awas kalau rasanya hancur," titah Jinyoung lalu masuk ke kamar.

"I…iya."

Aku berlari ke dapur. Aku segera menggali-gali kulkas Jinyoung. Kimchi Pork Duruchigi (nama yang kuberikan untuk masakan Jinyoung tadi)-nya juga sudah dingin, pasti perlu waktu lama untuk memanaskannya. Aku melihat lemari dapur di atas wastafel.

Kugali-gali lemari itu, dan akhirnya ketemu! Harta karunku!

Yap, aku menemukan satu bungkus bubur instan. Aku bersyukur Jinyoung memiliki benda seperti ini. Aku tidak mau mengumumkan bahwa Jung Rae Hee yang terhormat ini tidak bisa memasak. Apalagi di hadapan Jung Menyebalkan yang pintar masak. Aku bisa ditertawakan dan diejeknya habis-habisan.

Kalau soal peralatan memasaknya, aku tidak perlu pusing. Dapur orang yang suka masak memang beda dengan dapur orang biasa. Mungkin bisa kusimpulkan bahwa dapur inilah surganya Jinyoung.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan ini, kurasa bubur saja masih belum mencukupi gizi dan karbo Jinyoung. Apalagi Jinyoung itu seperti tengkorak berjalan.

Jadi, aku menggali-gali lagi kulkas Jinyoung. Aku menemukan daging, dan susu… rendah lemak. Minuman ini cocoknya untukku. Tanpa permisi aku meminum susu itu dan mulai memasak daging. Aku tidak tahu kuapakan daging ini, aku hanya melumurkan saos barbeque (yang juga kutemukan di kulkas) di sekeliling daging itu, lalu memasukannya kedalam wajan berisi minyak panas.

 _Finally_ , bubur dan dagingnya matang. Aku membawanya menuju raja yang sedang sakit ini. Rasanya, aku benar-benar sudah menjadi pembantunya.

"Makanan dataaang!" teriakku membangunkan tidurnya. Aku menaruh makanan itu di atas meja kecil dan menarik selimut Jinyoung yang makin dirapatkannya ketika melihat Aku datang.

"Nggak mau makan. Aku mau tidur saja!" serunya dari dalam selimut.

"Jangan menjadi _childish_. Aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya. Masa kamu tidak menghargai masakan buatanku? Kamu sendiri, kan, yang menyuruhku membuatkan makanan untukmu? Ayo bangun dan makan!" seruku sambil menarik paksa selimutnya. Jinyoung malah berbalik membelakangiku sambil terus masuk ke dalam selimutnya

"Aku bilang nggak mau, ya nggak mau! Eomma istirahat saja!" seru Jinyoung sambil mempertahankan selimutnya.

MWO?! DIA MEMANGGILKU EOMMA? EOMMA?! EOMMA?! APA-APAAN DIA ITU!

Sekarang darahku benar-benar sudah mendidih.

"Jung Jinyoung!" bentakku sambil berusaha membuang kain besar dan tebal yang disebut selimut itu.

"BANGUUUUUUNNNN!"

Jinyoung meringkuk seperti anak kucing setelah aku berhasil menyingkirkan selimutnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan kesal. Dia lebih kesal lagi setelah melihat menu yang aku bawa.

"Ayo makan!" bentakku lagi.

"Hah? Apa ini? Kenapa kamu masak bubur sepanci penuh begini?! Terus apa itu? Akh! Kenapa kamu sembarangan memasak daging yang mau kumakan hari libur nanti?! Terus kenapa bubur dengan daging?!" Jinyoung marah sampai-sampai dari kepalanya keluar uap, entah itu uap dari bubur atau dari tubuhnya.

"Nggak terima masukan!" teriakku sambil menutup kupingku.

"Siapa yang memberi masukan? Orang juga lagi protes!" kata Jinyoung sambil menyuap daging aneh buatanku itu. Tidak lama….

 _BRUK_! Jinyoung mendorong tubuhku sampai-sampai aku terbentur ke dinding. Dia keluar kamar dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, sampai di pintu kamar mandi. Karena pintunya tertutup, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi Aku mendengar bunyi "Hoeeek" dari dalam sana….

 _Brak_! Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Jinyoung keluar dengan wajah yang sangaaat menyeramkan sambil membersihkan air di sekitar mulutnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku semakin ketakutan. Rasanya ingin kabur saja, tapi kaki ini seperti dilem.

"Hei, bagaimana caramu memasak daging itu?! Itu daging atau racun?!" gertak Jinyoung. Kudengar giginya bergemeretakan.

"Hiii… maaf, maaf! Memang rasanya tidak enak sekali, ya?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Jinyoung tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia terus berjalan ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan ritual makan. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jinyoung.

"Ugh, daging ini sama sekali tidak bisa dimakan," gumam Jinyoung sambil menyingkirkan daging itu ke sudut piring.

"Coba makan," tawar Jinyoung sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging kepadaku. Reflek aku menjauhkan kepalaku sambil berkata; "Ti…tidak, terima ka…"

Tapi, belum selesai aku bicara, Uppp! Jinyoung menyuapkan sepotong besar daging itu ke mulutku. "Jangan begitu, nanti dagingnya menangis. Nah, iya, begitu. Habiskan, ya… Hahaha…" katanya plus dengan senyum sadisnya.

Hekkk! rasanya benar-benar hancur dan kacau. Rupanya aku menggosongkan bagian luar daging tetapi bagian dalamnya masih setengah matang. Belum lagi efek dari saos barbeque dan minyak…. AHHH! AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAHASNYA LAGIII!

Aku benar-benar ingin kabur dan mengeluarkan daging yang sebagian sudah memaksa masuk kedalam kerongkonganku. Tapi, Jinyoung mencengkeram kuat kedua tanganku. Terpaksa aku menelan seluruh daging itu. Rasanya aku ingin meloncat-loncat. Untung ada susu rendah lemak yang belum sempat kuhabiskan tadi. Segera kuminum sampai habis.

Jinyoung tertawa puas melihat aku terkapar di lantai. Aku marah dan kehilangan kontrol tubuhku. "Sekarang giliran kamu. Ayo cepat makan!" bentakku sambil duduk diatas perutnya lalu menyuap paksa bubur yang (menurutku) rasanya masih aman itu. Jinyoung tak kuasa menolak. Suapanku nggak mau berhenti. Beberapa kali dia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena aku duduk diatas tubuhnya. Aku betul-betul lupa kalau ini di tempat tidur.

Setelah aku berhasil memasukkan sepanci penuh bubur itu ke mulutnya, aku memaksanya untuk tidur lagi. Tentu saja Jinyoung tidak menolak karena sejak beberapa suapan terakhir tadi dia sudah seperti mau pingsan.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, aku segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

Ooh… apa yang kulakukan tadi! Benar-benar tak kusangka kalau tadi kami berantem dan berguling-guling di atas…. TEMPAT TIDUR?!

Uh... Aku benar-benar keluar dari kontrol. Apalagi, Jinyoung itu… seorang namja, sedangkan aku seorang… yeoja!

Aku duduk di sofa besar sambil memeluk lutut. Mungkin, mulai dari sekarang aku harus menjaga jarakku dengannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan, rasanya sekarang aku lebih dekat dengan Jinyoung daripada dengan Baro.

 _Krek_! Tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka. Aku menunggu dengan was-was. Jangan-jangan itu…

Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin. Tapi jangan-jangan Jinyoung memang tidak tinggal sendiri? Jangan-jangan itu keluarganya?! Atau temannya? Atau jangan-jangan itu pencuri?! Eh, tidak mungkin. Rumah Jinyoung dilindungi dengan _password_. Ternyata itu….


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 **Rae Hee POV**

"Rae Hee, ayo pulang!" seru orang yang masuk.

Bahagianya aku, ternyata itu Baro! Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu aku di sini?

"Bagaimana kamu tahu aku ada di sini?!"

"Kamar di sebelah itu adalah rumah temanku. Dari tadi aku berada di sana, lalu aku mendengar teriakanmu, setelah itu hening. Jadi, aku penasaran!" jelas Baro enteng. "Jinjja. Padahal katanya sistem kedap suara di gedung apartemen ini sangat bagus."

Langsung kupeluk oppa-ku ini. "Gomawo! Aku dikurung Jinyoung di sini. Tadinya Dia berjanji mengantarku pulang setelah makan malam, tapi maag-nya kambuh dan kusuruh Dia beristirahat. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu password rumah ini?"

"Yah, Jinyoung yang memberi tahuku. Kamu nggak tahu, ya. Kami ini teman dekat," kata Baro sambil melepaskan pelukanku. "Eisss…. Kamu ketahuan sedang berduaan dengan Jinyoung. Ada apa, nih?" seru Baro tiba-tiba sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya.

"Bu…bukan, aku hanya..."

"Nah, ketahuan. Kamu pergi ke _Haesbich_ lagi. Apa kamu sering pergi ke sana?" tanya Baro dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Aku cengar-cengir saja. "Tolong, jangan kasih tahu Appa dan Eomma, ya? Jebal," Aku memohon. _Daramji_ (tupai)ini memang mulut besar kadang-kadang.

"Yah, bagaimana, ya. Appa pasti sangat marah, apalagi kalau dia tahu kamu pernah berduaan di rumahnya Jinyoung. Bisa-bisa kamu bakal dikurungnya dikamar mandi selama setahun," ancam Baro sambil berlalu. "Haha… sudahlah. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya, kok. Nah, ayo pulang," kata Baro akhirnya. Kata-kata yang kutunggu.

Tapi, itu belum bisa membuatku tenang. Aku meninggalkan memo untuk Jinyoung. ' _Aku dijemput Baro. Kamu tahu Baro, kan? Selamat malam. Jaljayo~'_

Aku masih merasa bersalah dengan Jinyoung, jadi aku pergi ke _Haesbich_ untuk memastikan dia sehat dan masuk kerja.

"Hyu Ri, apa Jinyoung masuk hari ini?" tanyaku pada Hyu Ri yang sedang beristirahat di ruang khusus pegawai.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu? Apa ada yang terjadi setelah kutinggalkan kalian berduaan kemarin?" Hyu Ri balik bertanya.

"Em… sebenarnya iya, malah hal ini sangat gawat," aku menoleh untuk memeriksa wajah staf seumuranku ini (paling muda). Dia bersiap-siap tertawa.

"Eh! Jangan tertawa dulu, jangan salah paham dulu!" teriakku meluruskan kesalahpahamannya. Aku menutup mataku untuk bersiap-siap menerima ejekannya.

"Rae Hee sedang mencemaskan namjachingu-nya," jawab Hyu Ri mengambil kesimpulan. Jelas saja aku terperangah kaget.

"Eh, bukan, bukan! Aku hanya takut dia kenapa-napa karena ada sebuah insiden yang disebabkan olehku! Bukan karena dia namjachinguku!" bantahku dengan keras sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh.

"Baiklah, nona yang baru punya namjachingu. Itu, Jinyoung ada di _stand_ boneka. Kau bisa melihatnya, kan?" kata Hyu Ri genit sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari ruangan gelap ini. Dia menunjuk sebuah tempat di pojokan yang dipenuhi boneka. Mataku membulat. Untunglah Jinyoung tidak apa-apa setelah malam tadi dibuat K.O oleh makanan (dan juga Aku). Aku hanya bisa bernafas lega.

Aku menghampirinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah baikan. Kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan Aku!" jawabnya secuek bebek.

"Huh! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. Kenapa, sih, Kamu ini?!" dengusku kesal.

"Oh, begitu. Sudahlah itu tidak perlu, aku tidak mau berantem!"

Kami terdiam sejenak. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, Aku sangat kaget karena tahu-tahu dia sudah duluan menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aku gugup setengah mati. "Em, ada…ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu bilang malam tadi Baro datang menjemputmu, kan?" tanyanya sambil terus menatapku.

"Heh? I "

"Kalau Baro itu kakakmu, dan dia seumuran aku…."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Berarti, umurmu dibawahku, ya…?"

 _Glek_! Aku nggak bisa jawab apa-apa. Rasanya tubuhku meleleh kalau terus ditatapnya. Jinyoung sudah berusia 20 tahunan, jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku ini anak SMA!

Dia bingung melihat gelagatku. Uh, aku seperti teroris yang berhadapan dengan polisi!

"Berapa sebenarnya umurmu?"

Waaa! Jangan tanya, jangan tanya! Aku harus jawab apa, nih?!

Belum sempat aku menjawab, _Braaakkk_! Entah kenapa rak boneka yang tepat berada di atas kepala Jinyoung lepas dan seluruh boneka jatuh menimpanya! Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

Mian, mian, mian! Aku nggak bisa menolongmu, Jinyoung!

Aku keluar dari _Haesbich_. Sebelum keluar seutuhnya, Aku sempat melihat beberapa staf toko yang tadi ada di sekitar Jinyoung langsung berlarian dan menolong namja itu.

Ukh…! Aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Mianhaeyo. Kalau aku jawab pertanyaan itu, aku takut Jinyoung tidak mau lagi bersahabat denganku. Cuma Hyu Ri yang tahu umurku berapa. Itupun aku sangat susah menyogoknya supaya mau diam.

Aku pulang ke rumahku. Baro sampai terheran-heran melihat mukaku yang muram. Aku masuk kekamarku. Perhatianku tertuju kepada sebuah jaket tebal cokelat yang tergantung disamping lemariku. Itu jaket Jinyoung….

Akhirnya, hari ini Aku pergi ke _Haesbich_ lagi. Jaket itu yang memaksaku pergi ke sana dan parahnya lagi, aku harus bertatapan dan bicara dengan Jinyoung. Semoga dia tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Ini bisa dibilang sudah masuk musim dingin, tapi aku merasa kepanasan. Jadi, aku hanya menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak biru-putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans.

Aku mencari-cari Jinyoung, tapi dia tidak kelihatan. Jantungku dag-dig-dug. Aduuuhhh, jangan-jangan nanti aku malah jatuh pingsan di hadapan Jinyoung. Itu semua karena pertanyaan anehnya kemarin!

Aku nggak bisa. Aku nggak bisa bertemu dengan Jinyoung sekarang!

Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diriku dulu di markas rahasiaku. Tapi agak berubah karena ada beberapa kardus barang menutupi tempat dudukku. Kusingkirkan kardus itu. Aku melihat sepasang sepatu pria. Karena penasaran jadi aku menyingkirkan lebih banyak kotak-kotak yang berat ini. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Jinyoung tengah tertidur pulas di kursi itu!

Saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai kotak yang kupegang jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Lantas Jinyoung terbangun mendengarnya.

"Emh, Rae Hee, kamu ternyata. Bikin kaget saja," kata Jinyoung sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan berusaha duduk. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mukanya barusan... Sangat imut….

"Ehm… maaf, aku mengganggu, ya?" tanyaku salting.

"Tidak. Aku memang menunggumu. Ayo kita bicara di sini," jawab Jinyoung sopan. Tumben-tumbenan saja kami bisa rukun seperti ini. Aku segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu tertidur? Kurang tidur, ya?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Ya, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang kupikirkan."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ng… haruskah aku jawab sekarang…?"

"Iya!"

"Ya, sebetulnya yang membuatku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini adalah..."

"Apa? Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu Jung Rae Hee..."

"Jung Rae Hee? Maksudnya Aku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya,"

Kami terdiam lagi. Apa? Aku lagi yang membuatnya aneh? Sebenarnya ulahku ini apa, sih?!

Aku teringat dengan jaket Jinyoung. Langsung saja kukeluarkan dari tas punggung kecil yang kubawa. "Jinyoung, ini..." kataku sambil menyerahkannya.

Jinyoung menoleh dan mengambil benda itu. Dia melihatnya sekilas.

"Sudah Kamu cuci belum?!" tanyanya masih sibuk meneliti jaket itu.

Padahal saat Aku pinjam, Dia bilang tidak perlu. Tapi sekarang malah bertanya kebalikannya. Meski begitu, tentu saja kucuci dong. Kusetrika pula. "Iya. Sudah,"

"Hmm... Kamu kurang bersih!" serunya asal.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, kurang bersih. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya Aku juga akan memberikan pakaian padamu. Ini, cepat pakai!" bentaknya. Jinyoung menyodorkan satu set pakaian...

ITU SERAGAM PEGAWAI HAESBICH! Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa Aku diberi seragam pegawai disini?!"

"Yah... Karena Kamu rajin membantu disini, Aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai salah satu pegawai disini. Sudah, jangan banyak tanya ayo pakai!"

"Nggak bisa! Aku bukan pegawai disini!" bantahku.

"Kau mau pakai seragam ini atau..."

Sret! Tak kusangka tangan Jinyoung dari tadi ada didalam saku celanaku! Dia menarik tangannya keluar dan mengambil telepon genggamku. Dia berusaha menjauhkannya dariku lalu menempatkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Yeobseo... Pak manajer, ini anakmu ada di Haesbich!" gertaknya sambil berlagak seperti orang menelepon.

"Ya! Apa yang Kamu lakukan?! Jangan! Jangan telepon Appa!" teriakku sambil berusaha merebut telepon genggam itu. Untunglah, Dia nggak beneran menelepon Appa.

"Baik, Aku tidak akan menelepon appa-mu, tapi Kamu lekas pakai seragam itu lengkap dengan wig-nya! Ppali!"

"Ta... Tapi..." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Cepat, sana pergi ke wc atau Aku yang akan memakaikannya padamu disini!"

"Hi... Dasar mesum. Ba... Baiklah..."

"Ppali! Atau Kamu ganti disini saja?"

Aku menginjak kakinya sebelum beranjak pergi. JUNG JINYOUNG GILA! Kenapa sekarang rasanya Dia menjadi yadong begini?! Padahal saat Dia berperilaku sopan tadi, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya.

Saat Aku keluar dari kamar ganti staf perempuan, Jinyoung sudah menungguku didepan pintu.

"Nah, sekarang tidak ada yang mengenalimu. Ayo keluar dan kerja!" perintahnya sambil menarik tanganku menuju pintu keluar.

Betul-betul tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Bahkan Hyu Ri-pun tidak. Sebelum Aku benar-benar menunjukkan diri di depan publik, Jinyoung menyematkan sebuah namecards dibajuku yang bertuliskan 'Jagiya'. Hoh? Jagiya itu kan artinya 'Baby' atau bisa dikatakan 'Sayang'. Jelas saja semua orang tertawa melihat namecards-ku. Awas Kamu, Jung Menyebalkan! Nanti suatu saat Kamu akan kubalas!

Aku melayani banyak tamu, disuruh membereskan stand-stand, mengambilkan stok barang, dan lain-lain. Untungnya Aku hapal seluruh isi di Haesbich. Jadi, Aku tak terlalu kerepotan melayani tamu.

Semua staf memerintahku tanpa tahu siapa Aku sebenarnya. Apalagi Jinyoung. Dia memerintahku habis-habisan. Dan saat Dia akan memerintahku, Dia pasti akan berteriak "Jagiya...!" yang membuat orang menoleh kearah Kami.

Akhirnya, waktunya pergantian pegawai jam siang dengan pegawai jam malam. Cepat-cepat Aku mengganti pakaianku lalu Aku hanya bisa terkapar di tempat duduk kesukaanku. Hak sepatu highheels itu membuat kaki-kakiku sakit. Rasanya seluruh tulangku melepuh. Huuuh... Ini semua gara-gara si Jung Menyebalkan. Aku menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengelap keringatku. Para staf yang melihatku merasa bingung karena dari tadi Aku tidak kelihatan tahu-tahu muncul dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Aku baru sadar kalau tadi telepon genggamku masih disita Jinyoung. Aku mencari-cari namja sialan ini kesekeliling Haesbich. Tapi, Dia nggak muncul-muncul. Gawat! Dia bisa menelepon Appa diam-diam!

Belum lagi pikiran buruk itu hilang, akhirnya Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di Lobi. Dia sedang mengutak-atik ponselku.

"Jung Jinyoungggg...!" panggilku. Jinyoung menoleh. "A... Akhirnya Aku menemukanmu...! Apa sih maksudmu menyita telepon genggamku?!"

Jinyoung tak bicara apa-apa. Dia malah tersenyum lalu menyimpan telepon genggamku. "Aku... Mau menyita benda ini dulu..."

Aduh, aduuuh... Kenapa lagi ini? Kenapa suasananya jadi hangat begini?

"sampai kapan Kamu menyita benda itu? Aku sudah bekerja keras sepanjang hari ini. Kamu juga sudah cukup mempermalukan Aku dengan terus meneriaki Aku 'Jagiya'. Sekarang apa lagi maumu?" seruku bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung cemberut. Apa? Apa yang salah? Benarkan?! Tadi itu seperti itu, kan?

"Kamu tidak suka, ya, dipanggil 'Jagiya'?!" katanya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Jelas, dong. Kita tidak punya hubungan yang istimewa! Kita ini hanya berteman!" jawabku sewot. Siapapun pasti akan marah kalau dipanggil begitu oleh teman yang berbeda jenis. Iya, kan?!

"Jadi, Kamu hanya menganggapku 'teman'?" tanyanya sangat pelan sambil menunduk. Kenapa lagi sih, namja ini?!

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

Jinyoung malah membuang mukanya. Dia menoleh lagi dengan senyuman paaaling aneh yang pernah kulihat dan menyerahkan lagi ponselku. Dengan bertanya-tanya, Aku mengambilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini Kukembalikan..."

Belum sempat Aku menjawab, Jinyoung berdiri dan menghadap membelakangiku.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya Kamu pulang...!" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Eh, tapi..."

"SELAMAT TINGGAL!" serunya lagi. Dia melangkah pergi dan tenggelam dalam keramaian, meninggalkan Aku yang masih bingung atas perubahan sikapnya yang drastis. Aish... Kenapa lagi sih, Jinyoung? Kerasukan setan lagi, apa?! Padahal tadi Dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian pergi dengan dingin. Aku salah bicara, ya? Aku hanya menyampaikan opini-ku padanya.

Deg-deg-deg...! Mendadak Aku teringat dengan detak jantung Jinyoung waktu itu. Aku merasa tubuhku jadi merinding. Aku merasa panas dingin. Aku bertemu banyak orang disekelilingku, tapi kenapa rasanya Aku hanya bisa melihat Jinyoung berdiri membelakangiku dan berkata...

"SELAMAT TINGGAL," Entah kenapa hatiku terasa teriris-iris mendengar kalimat itu.

Aku sampai dirumahku. Badanku terasa sangat lengket, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku membuang bajuku sembarangan, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandi, rasanya badanku jadi lebih segar. Baru sebentar Aku berbaring ditempat tidurku, Baro masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa permisi. Jarang sekali Dia berkunjung ke kamarku.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku dingin.

Baro hanya diam saja. Dia menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Itu namecadrs yang kupakai di Haesbich tadi!

"Da... Darimana Kamu mendapatkannya?!" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran bercampur malu mengingat tulisan yang terpampang jelas disana.

"Tadi Aku masuk kesini untuk pinjam biskuit, lalu Aku melihat bajumu yang berserakan. Aku juga menemukan telepon genggammu. Itu diatas meja, dan benda ini, ada dibelakang telepon genggammu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam. Tapi untung saja, kalau tidak karena namecards itu pasti salah satu biskuit simpananku bisa raib.

"Jadi...," ucap Baro sambil berdehem. "Kamu pergi ke Haesbich lagi ya, Rae Hee-ya,"

Aku hanya cengar-cengir. "Hehehe... Habis Oppa tidak mau kuajak bermain..." jawabku manja. Baro hanya menjawab 'cih' sambil berlalu.

Aku melanjutkan istirahatku sambil memandangi namecards itu. Kenapa Jinyoung memberiku benda seperti ini, ya? Kenapa Dia merengut saat Aku bilang 'Kita hanya berteman?' Ah... Molla. Aku meninggalkan semua pertanyaan itu dan pergi tidur.

Aku merasa telepon genggamku berdering. Aku memang sengaja menaruhnya dibawah bantal untuk menyetel alarm. Aku melihat jam yang ada di layarnya sekilas. JAM TIGA PAGI?! Siapa yang meneleponku subuh-subuh begini?!

Telepon terus berdering. Mau tak mau, Aku mengangkatnya. Nomor tak dikenal.

"Yeobseo..." kataku dengan suara berat. Aku masih mengantuk.

Tidak terdengar sahutan. Siapa, sih? Penelepon gelap. Aku mengulang kalimatku sampai tiga kali, saat Aku hampir menekan tombol merah, terdengar sahutan...

"Tunggu!" kata orang diseberang, lalu terdiam. Dari suaranya, Aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau ini seorang namja. Rasa kantukku semakin besar. Aku meletakkan ponselku disebelahku dan menutup mata.

"Rae Hee..." panggil orang diseberang. Ternyata Dia mengenalku! Rasanya Aku juga mengenal suara siapa ini, tapi... Ah... Siapa ini?

"Ya...?" jawabku dengan mata yang tertutup. Aku sangat... Mengantuk...

"Jangan pernah pergi ke Haesbich lagi..."

"Mmmh... Baiklah," jawabku asal tanpa mendengar lagi apa yang diucapkan si penelepon. Aku sudah mulai terbang kedunia mimpi.

Aku melihat sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bunga dan kelinci. Aku sudah sampai dalam mimpiku.

"Baiklah, jaljayo Rae Hee... Sharanghae..."

Hyu Ri mengirim sebuah email padaku, Dia bilang Aku harus datang ke Haesbich hari ini, karena ada yang mau Ia bicarakan. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruh pun Aku akan pergi kesana. Aku memang berniat mau ke Haesbich hari ini, untuk menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Jinyoung kemarin.

Tapi, suatu keanehan terjadi. Jinyoung jadi secuek bebek. Aku menyapanya, tapi Dia malah membuang mukanya sambil berlalu. Dia selalu menghindar dariku, dan bersikap seolah Aku ini hanya bayangan. Tapi, itu semua tak berlaku untuk orang lain. Dia tetap berperilaku normal.

"Hyu Ri, Kamu merasa ada yang aneh, nggak sama Jinyoung?" tanyaku pada sahabatku ini.

"Hah? Nggak ada, tuh..." jawab Hyu Ri singkat.

Aku meninggalkan keramaian. Aku pergi duduk ditempat kesukaanku. Sekarang dipenuhi oleh baju yang bergantung-gantungan. Didepan kursi panjang empuk itu memang ada sebuah tongkat panjang yang direntangkan jadi membentuk sebuah gantungan, yang diapit dua lemari besar. Jadi, jika mau masuk kedalam markas rahasiaku itu, harus menunduk.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah. Aku memikirkan 'kenapa lagi dengan Jung Menyebalkan itu?' kadang Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jiwanya.

Selain itu, Aku juga memikirkan bagaimana mengobati hatiku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit ini. Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian kemarin itu, jantungku terus-menerus berdetak kencang, dan hatiku terus-menerus terasa perih. Terlebih lagi saat Aku melihat atau dekat dengan Jinyoung. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja lagu 'Naneun Sago Sarang' dari seorang artis yang sedang ngetop saat in i(?) diputar di Haesbich. Naneun? Sago? Sarang? Tak Sengaja Aku Mencintaimu...? Aku memikirkan tiga kalimat itu. Pertama kali Aku bertemu Jinyoung, itu tiga tahun lalu. Aku pergi kesini untuk menemani Appa melakukan sebuah tugas. Aku berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat beberapa boneka. Saat itulah Jinyoung muncul. Dia sudah tahu kalau Aku anak atasannya. Dia menyapaku; "Hai, Rae Hee... Dimana ayahmu?" dengan 'angelic smile'-nya. saat itulah, Aku merasa berdebar melihat seorang namja. Suatu hari, ada sebuah insiden yang membuat Kami berantem. Aku lupa kejadian apa itu, tapi sejak hari itulah debaran jantungku untuk Jinyoung lenyap. Sampai beberapa saat terakhir ini...

Sarang? Apa yang kalian pikirkan dari kata itu? Sarang, maksudku cinta, Aku ingin memberikan kata itu kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, dan menikmati suasananya.

Aku keluar. Betapa terkejutnya Aku melihat Jinyoung duduk menyendiri sambil membaca buku.

'Naneun Sago Sarang', itulah kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan pada seseorang yang selalu bisa membuat otakku berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Dan sekarang, orang itu ada dihadapanku...

Aku melihat kesekeliling. Hanya ada Kami berdua disini. Jinyoung masih tidak sadar kalau Aku ada disini. Haruskah Aku mengatakannya sekarang?

Jinyoung menutup bukunya. Dia sudah mau beranjak pergi. Ah...! Tunggu, jangan pergi!

Aku mengambil tindakan nekad. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jelas saja Dia kaget.

"Uh... Siapa ini?" katanya pelan.

"Jinyoung... kenapa Kamu seperti itu...?" tanyaku hampir menangis. "Jangan lakukan ini, Jinyoung! Kenapa Kamu cuek sekali denganku?!"

Jinyoung melepaskan pelukanku. Dia menoleh kebelakang. "Ternyata Kau, Rae Hee..." katanya kalem.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti sikapmu sejak kemarin..." kataku pelan sambil menunduk-nunduk. Rasanya air mataku mau jatuh.

"Bukannya begitu lebih baik?!" seru Jinyoung ketus. "Bukannya menurutmu lebih baik kalau Aku tidak berbicara saja denganmu, iya kan?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kutatap dalam-dalam wajahnya. Dia benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Kenapa...?" kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukannya Kamu membenciku?!"

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana ini?! Dia salah paham...! Awalnya Aku memang suka jengkel padanya, tapi...

Aku harus berterus terang!

"A... Awalnya, Aku memang membencimu..." Aku menunduk-nunduk. Dia mulai menoleh.

"Tapi... Semakin Aku mengenalmu, niatku untuk berteman denganmu semakin bulat... Dan sekarang..."

Aku mengangkat kembali wajahku. Jinyoung tertarik. Dia mulai menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Sudah kuputuskan Aku akan mengatakan ini sekarang juga!

"Naneun sago sarang..." ucapku pelan sambil menunduk lagi.

"Apa?!" kata Jinyoung sambil merunduk dan memegang kedua bahuku.

Aku menelan ludah berkali-kali. "Aku... Setelah berkali-kali Kamu bersikap baik padaku... Tak sengaja kalau Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Aku bisa jujur juga! Aku sudah mengatakannya! Dengan lantang!

Jantungku berdegup tak keruan. Keringat dingin terus membasahi tubuhku. Ayo, Jinyoung. Jawablah sesuatu!

Tangan Jinyoung masih berada di bahuku. Tangannya merinding juga, seperti tanganku. Benda itulah yang membuat wajah Kami sekarang menjadi sangat dekat.

Chu...~ mendadak Dia 'menabrak' bibirku dengan bibirnya dengan agak kasar, lalu mengambil semua stok oksigenku dan membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Wuaaa... Aku rasanya ingin berteriak. Kenapa namja ini... Tidak bisa pelan-pelan, ya?! Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku!

Tetapi, Kuakui dalam hati Aku senang karena Dia-lah yang merebutnya. Perlahan Dia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ji... Jinyoung...?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya? Kenapa? Oohhh... Kau menangis...?" tanya Jinyoung dengan logat manja. Dia mencubit pelan kedua pipiku yang memerah.

"Bo... Boleh Aku tahu perasaanmu...?" tanyaku lagi.

Senyum Jinyoung semakin lebar. Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku kedalam tempat duduk kesukaanku.

"Jangan bilang begitu," katanya sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Jinyoung meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas pahaku. "Lebih baik lakukan ini saja..."

Dia mencium lembut bibirku, berbeda dengan yang tadi. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau lama-lama Aku merasa Jinyoung semakin menumpukan berat badannya padaku? Aku tidak kuat. Biar Dia kurus, tapi untuk ukuran yeoja sepertiku Dia cukup berat. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat tanganku, lalu naik ke bahuku lagi. Bruuukkk... Sekarang tubuhnya sempurna sudah menimpa tubuhku yang terbaring lemah diatas kursi empuk ini. Dia masih saja menciumku, malah sekarang lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen semua gigiku.

Aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi tanganku dipegangnya dengan erat. Aku berusaha melawannya. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba ada staf yang masuk, meskipun tempat ini sudah cukup tersembunyi untuk diketahui orang. Tapi, anehnya tubuhku malah menyukai tindak-tanduknya dan menerimanya begitu saja!

"Hen... Hentikan, hentikan dulu..." ucapku pelan saat ada kesempatan. Jinyoung malah tersenyum licik.

"Kau menyukainya, iya kan?" tanyanya sinis. Aku diam saja karena itu memang iya. Tapi akal sehatku sebenarnya nggak mau melakukan ini.

Dia membelai pelan rambutku. Sekarang, Dia sedang membuat _kissmark_ di leherku. Aku hanya bisa mencegahnya dengan menjambak pelan rambutnya.

"Jangan keterusan, Jinyoung..." Aku mencoba mengingatkan.

"Tubuhmu sangat hangat. Kamu juga wangi. Betapa beruntungnya jika Kamu memberikannya padaku," sahutnya tidak nyambung.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan itu!" teriakku sambil mendorong bahunya sedikit. "Aku masih mau hidup tenang..."

"Jangan khawatir, Aku ini bukan orang yang penafsuan. Tapi, Aku hanya ingin menciummu sekali lagi..." jawabnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku hanya diam. Tubuhku bilang 'iya', tapi akal sehatku bilang 'jangan'. Rasanya ada perang dalam diriku. Jinyoung terus menatapku dengan matanya yang lembut membuatku tak mampu lagi membuka mataku.

"Boleh, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Akhirnya, Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah...

Dia tersenyum dulu beberapa saat sebelum mulai mencium bibirku lagi. Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, sekarang Jinyoung hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Tangannya terus menerus membelai lembut rambutku.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahan berat badan namja ini. Aku hanya bisa menarik kerah jasnya dengan pelan. Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatapku.

"Rae Hee..." panggilnya lembut. Baru kali ini Dia memanggilku begitu.

Sreeeeeekkkk! Belum sempat Aku menjawab, baju-baju yang berada didepan tempat duduk Kami terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok orang yang saaaaangat familiar sekali bagiku muncul dengan geram dan beberapa staf toko yang tidak seluruhnya kuperhatikan wajahnya.

Melihat mereka semua, spontan Aku mendorong Jinyoung yang kelihatan sangat kaget juga. Kulihat lagi sosok namja 45-an didepanku saat Aku sudah membantu Jinyoung bangun. Dia kelihataaaaann... Sangat marah.

"A..."

"RAE HEEEEEE...!" Teriaknya geram.

"APPA...?!"

Next, What Will Be Happen With Rae Hee?!


End file.
